One Last Dance
by xx-amaterasu-xx
Summary: [SPOIL Ch700] Five years after the Great War, our heroes have all grown up. At a party held to celebrate the reign of the 7th Hokage Naruto, all the ninjas are enjoying happily except for a young woman. Ino is crushed at the sight of her beloved friend, her other half, her greatest love holding another woman. Translation of my French fanfiction "Une dernière danse".


**(A/N): This fanfiction happens between the chapiter 699 and 700. It's the translation of my french fanfiction "Une dernière danse". It's an homage to my OTP, my very lovely ship ShikaIno :cry:. So this is the development of their story, explaining how things changed, how Shikamaru married Temari and how Ino married Sai :Cries a lot:.**

**I want to precise that this is the first English fanfiction I write. I have always written in French, so forgive me if there are few mistakes, and please let me know so that I correct it. I really wanted to translate this fanfiction because I really need to share my very deep grief with all the ShikaIno fandom, which is a minority in the French readers. So, enjoy ! **

_**One Last Dance**_

The Great War had finally ended, and the young ninjas had found peace in the arms of their respective villages. The world had never been so peaceful, and the people so cheerful. The end of Tsukuyomi was like an awakening from a nightmare that had made the villagers realize the values of humanity.

Five years have passed since. On that great day, the 6th Hokage, Kakashi Hatake offered his succession to his dearest disciple, the hero of the Great War, Naruto Uzumaki. He was now the seventh of the name. Naruto have never been so happy. And as a happiness never comes alone, on that great day, his wife Hinata gave birth to their first child, a lovely son whom they named Boruto. They got married a year ago, and their marriage has been the first union of their generation. In fact, They were not the only couple living the greatest happiness. As unlikely as it would seem, Sasuke, after returning from a two-year-trip, had yielded to Sakura's love. In his long journey, during which he discovered that world he had neglected for so long, he realized the values of many things. He confessed his love to Sakura as soon as he came back to Konoha. Her... who have been waiting for his return for so long, who have never been able to bury her feelings despite the injuries he has inflicted her ... She finally won the biggest victory of her life. She was officially the girlfriend of Sasuke. They have been living together for three years and on that great day, her belly was rounded. She was into her fifth month of pregnancy, to the delight of Sasuke, who could finally see his clan living again. He has never been so happy, although he was trying to hide his joy behind his usual indifference. However, Seeing his best friend making his dream coming true, getting married and having a child, plus seeing girlfriend Sakura so lovely belly was filling him with a happiness he has never felt before.

They were not the only ones, Kiba have also succumbed to the charm of a girl from their village. Choji meanwhile, was running after Karui. She was always pulling his leg but she couldn't hide her affection for him. Even Shikamaru wasn't an exception. He have always been complaining that women are a big headache, but was actually the first of his generation to be in relationship with Temari, before even the beginning of the war. But he didn't talk about it to anyone to avoid stupid talks.

As for Ino ... she wasn't feeling good at all. Indeed, she had been madly in love with Sasuke during her childhood. Yet, she was really happy to see him today living peacefully with her best friend Sakura. It wasn't the reason of her inconsolable pain. She has, in fact, since few years developed a passionate love for another man. No, actually, she has always been in love with _that_ man, since her childhood... But she was denying it by pure pride so that she doesn't lose against Sakura... and so that she doesn't lose against _him._ Yes, she has always loved him, her best friend, her other half, _her _Shikamaru ...

Ino wasn't a dupe girl. Since her childhood, she knew that he liked her. They used to fight all the time for a Yes or a No. But as soon as she turned her back, she could feel his eyes on her, his care for her, the hidden messages behind his eternal "You're a headache.". And it amused her to see him so addicted to her. It amused her to maneuver him like her puppet. It flattered her pride to see him in love with her when she was showing him almost deliberately that he could never reach her. She loved this game.

Then, one day, after one of their daily quarrels, after she turned her back for the umpteenth time, she had not felt that look on her. Then, little by little, the small daily attentions had started to become scarce, then ... nothing. They had grown up by that time, and their teacher who had always had the habit of teasing about a romance between them vanished... And it was as if everything died with him. Shikamaru had become more serious, stronger... Above all, distant. Ino couldn't bear it. Sasuke's departure had already affected her, plus the death of their teacher, and now... it was HIM ! He became like... absent.

Then came the Great War, during which she had fought by his side. After their victory, she thought everything would be as before between them, but in fact wasn't. Indeed, Shikamaru was always daydreaming. He wasn't looking at her out of the corner of his eye anymore, wasn't coming to see her in her shop anymore, wasn't training with her anymore, wasn't walking with her anymore, wasn't telling her that she was a headache anymore...

It was as if he built a wall between them. Her... who could understand him and see his depths by a glance could no longer grasp him She had many times thought to use her jutsu to try to understand him... the reasons of his change...but didn't dare to. She was fearin the worst, and she was scared. She didn't want to accept these doubts that were haunting her ... She started seeing him hanging out with a girl he had fought against during the Chunin exam, Temari. Ino has never really liked Temari. She has always considered her as a threat since the time of the Chunin examination. And even after the unification of all the villages during the Great War, she kept on considering her as a danger.

Ino started to look at Shikamaru out of the corner of her eye, started caring for him more than before... Sometimes she could find him sitting on the grass, daydreaming, watching the clouds. And then his gaze was serene, a faint smile sprinkled his lips. He had that same sweet look with which he used to stare at Ino few years ago, and which had hardened over the years.

The doubts of Ino had formalized few months after the Great War. She got to know that Shikamaru had rented an apartment and had decided not to live with his parents anymore. She also noticed that he wasn't spending time with his old friends anymore and often going on missions. So she decided to surprise him with a visit. She planned to cook for him a good meal and then talk to him like the old days. She believed that if she does that, her would fall again into her web, and everything would be fine, like before. She got ready, went shopping so that she could cook, then went to his apartment, rang, rang, and rang again, as she loves to.

Shikamaru opened the door. His hair was wet and down. Few drops of water were rolling down his chest. He was wearing only a towel around his pelvis. She still remembers every curve of his body, because it was the first and last time she had seen him shirtless. He seemed very surprised, in fact shocked to see the her coming unexpectedly, with many bags full of food. He asked her:

" Ino? But ... What are you doing here?"

Ino smiled without answering him. She pushed him slightly and walked through the threshold.

" I heard that you were living alone, and I know how lazy is my dearest friend... So I came here to cook something for you and to spend a little time with you, like before ! You don't have anything planned, do you?"

She still remembers the expression that Shikamaru had posted that day. He had never seemed so embarrassed, so sorry, so sad ... He put his hand on the shoulder of Ino:

" Ino I ... It would be better if you ... well, you know I'm not ..."

A voice interrupted them, a voice that came from the bedroom and nailed up on Ino:

" Honey? Any problem?"

Then landed that person... It was Temari, who was tying her nightgown with a messy hair.

"Oh, Ino! What a surprise, good morning!"

Ino was surprised, trembling slightly. She could feel her heart beats stopping for few seconds. She was seized with heat followed by a cold that made her shiver. She didn't have the time to say any word, that Temari approached Shikamaru and patted his head:

" Is this the way you welcome your friends? You leave them at the threshold? Come in Ino! I'm really sorry for this boorish's manners, his brain works slowly every morning! Do you want something to drink?"

Ino remained motionless, her eyes widened. Shikamaru was looking at her with compassion. Her eyes filled with tears. She was feeling dizzy. That day, she realized the gap that grew hollow between her and Shikamaru. She bit her lip trying prevent from bursting into tears, and said with a broken voice:

" I ... I .. I just remembered that I have something urgent to do... I..have to go !"

Without hearing their answer, Ino left the house, destroyed. Temari was ,indeed, the girlfriend of Shikamaru since god knows how long. Was this gap so large that she couldn't notice that he was in love? No ... no, actually she knew it. She knew it very well. Shikamaru was going to missions only to Suna... And she knew that Temari have been in Konoha for few months for "diplomatic" reasons. She wasn't fool, she knew what was going on behind the curtain. But she was too proud, she refused to accept that THAT man who once, had been so deeply in love with her could forget her and move on. Why now? When she finally could accept her true feelings ...

After that incident, she spent weeks crying and avoiding Shikamaru. He didn't even try to explain her the situation. Everytime he met her, their talks were only about missions or family arrangements, nothing more. He was living his life peacefully with Temari. Ino was living a self-destroying process. She couldn't bare the situation, and was trying to forget by going on missions as far as possible. And whenever she came back, went to party, was getting drunk ... And the more she was thinking of Shikamaru, the more she was feeling destroyed. She started sleeping with the first guy who would approach her, as if she was trying to take a revenge on Shikamaru, while he knew nothing, or at worst, wouldn't care. And after each and every adventure, she would remain paralyzed for hours in her bed, unable to do anything, thinking bitterly of Shikamaru. And then everything would break again around her. She was tired of the nightly parties, of echoes of music, of hearing people laughing... Her smile had faded, her skin had became pale, her eyes had lost their luster.

She didn't know what she was doing, the aim of all this... she would wander every night from a bar to another. Sakura had repeatedly tried to talk to her because her change was striking, but Ino refused to talk, refused to show her weakness. She didn't want the world to know that her, the strong girl was in a state of total annihilation. She spent months in that state until Sai came into her life. That day, she was in a bar, alone. Sai was walking by and noticed her, so joined her and sat next to her. Ino have always considered him as a very handsome guy. But seeing him would remind her of Sasuke, and remembering Sasuke would reminded her of all the time she lost running after him, that time she could spend with Shikamaru instead... And then she sighed for the umpteenth time. She was tired of this misfortune which was haunting her day and night. Sai smiled at her:

" Good evening Ino !"

" Good evening."

" You look beautiful tonight !"

Sai have changed a lot during the latest years. He had developed feelings, and learned to express his feelings without thinking of the consequences. He told her when they first met that she was beautiful, even though during that time he didn't really mean it. Ino was very flattered that day. But this new compliment he had done which was sincere didn't affect her. She just smiled sadly. He said:

" But I see something in you that disappeared ..."

"Hm ..."

" You know Ino, one of the greatest "talents" that I have acquired during my training is to make the difference between a real and a fake smile ... Your actual smile... It doesn't reflect what you feel."

Ino was silent for few seconds and then drunk in one shot the glass of alcohol in front of her before sighing:

" I do not feel anything, Sai."

Sai smiled and took out his sketchbook and brushes:

"Don't move."

Ino sighed again then had another drink. She has been turning around, for so many months already... from a bar to another, from the arms of a man to another without really finding herself... Sai handed her the drawing he has done. It was a portrait of Ino, where her face showed all the pain she had in her heart. In that drawing, tears were flooding over her cheeks, her hair clung to her face ...and her eyes... her eyes somehow were reflecting hope. Sai said:

"This is how you feel right now, and what you try hardly to hide."

Ino bit her lower lip. She looked at the drawing, then the tears started falling, joining the ones that Sai drew. She replied with a torn voice:

" Sai ... I don't... know ... what I am doing ... What I am becoming... I feel so lonely! I love him so much ... I love him!"

Sai was contemplating her for few seconds before holding her in his arms. Ino was huddled, gripping Sai's clothing, clinging to him with all her strength. He kissed softly her forehead. He had no trouble guessing who she was talking about:

" Ino ... Shikamaru and Temari are in love. And even if it hurts you, you have to accept it ... We must make concessions in this life ..."

" ... What will I become...?" asked Ino, suffocating.

"Everything will be fine Ino... I'm here by your side ... You can count on me."

Sai have always liked Ino. Him, who had for years suppressed his feelings, admires Ino for exhibiting hers freely and proudly. Seeing her so lost was hard for him, and his kindness led him to take care of her. That night, they slept together. Nothing happened though. However, Sai spent the night watching Ino sleeping. He truly believes that she is irresistibly beautiful. At the beginning, he wanted to feel a little important by helping a person he admired the best he could. But many months have collapsed ... Gradually, their relationship had begun to weave and Sai had tasted two new feelings he had never experienced before.

The first was Love. Indeed, he was always thinking of her. He loved offering her gifts and cuddles, just to see her smile. She became his muse, his inspiration. He was drawing her, and only her. When he wasn't painting her on his canvas, he would do it in his mind. He loved spending hours looking at her, memorizing every feature of her face, every curve of her body ... and that is how the second feeling was born: the Desire.

He had never had any relationship with any woman, and Ino was his Aphrodite. The first time his lips met hers, he was the one who kissed her. That day, it seemed to him that the world would collapse around him if he couldn't taste those pink lips he drew so many times. He was certain: Ino had become for him the center of the universe, and he would die without her. As for Ino, she tried somehow to seal her love for Shikamaru in a corner of her heart. She thought that after all it was "life". Seeing Sai loving her so much alleviated her loneliness. The day he confessed his love, she accepted it, and committed to forget Shikamaru and live her life normally. Shikamaru had gone to Suna for three years as the ambassador of Konoha, and not seeing him every day gave her the illusion that she had forgotten it. And so the years passed...

The wedding of Naruto and Hinata had reopened the wound in the heart of Ino. The ceremony was great because it was the union of the Hyugas' heir with the hero of Konoha. The whole village was celebrating, and all ninjas came to attend. Shikamaru came back from Suna with Temari. During the exchange of consents, while Ino was looking at Hinata and Naruto saying "yes" from the depths of their hearts, exchanging soft kisses in front of the crowd, laughing and swearing loyalty and love, she took stock of her life. The more she looked at Shikamaru, the more she was falling into nostalgia, and then she started feeling guilty. She started blaming herself for thinking that she could overcome... That night, she had decided to stop lying. Sai was deeply in love with her, and they have been dating for 3 years. But during those three years, she has been lying to herself ... she was ashamed to admit it, but it was a fact: She has been taking advantage of him so that she doesn't feel lonely and destroyed. Without any explanation, she confessed him that she wanted to break up. She went back to her parents' home, leaving Sai alone, transmitting him all the pain she had in the heart.

And thus passed another year, and we go back to that great day: The day of the reign of Naruto, the 7th Hokage. The whole village was celebrating. That night, there was a big dinner in a large clearing beautifully decorated for the occasion. All the old ninjas were found around the same table. Ino was sitting at the table, smiling sadly, looking at Naruto so happy and proud, the arm around the shoulder of Hinata who just came out of the hospital, holding their sweet baby in her arms. Beside her was sitting Sasuke and Sakura, whose belly rounded. Sasuke was smiling, passing his hand around the belly of his beloved. Kakashi was also present, and delighted to see his students grown up. Kiba and his girlfriend were also sitting next to Shino who didn't really change. They were watching their dearest friend Hinata and her baby with pride. Even Tsunade, Iruka, Yamato, Kurenai and her child joined them. Kankuru and Gaara came, very excited to share this happiness with Naruto who was their best friend. Tenten also came accompanied by Lee and Gay. She struggled to recover from the death of Neji whom she loved so much. But their love was crushed by the war before they could even confess it. Since then Tenten just couldn't love again, and she keeps on smiling while her heart is bleeding. Then came Choji with Karui. It was a joy for him to see Ino, his smile widened even more in the sight of his best friend Shikamaru landing hand in hand with Temari. This vision erased the smile of Ino, who felt her heart suddenly crushing. Her sorrow worsened with the arrival of Sai, who smiled despite what had happened between them, and went to sit on the other side of the table. Once all the guests settled, Naruto was the one who started the welcoming speech:

" My friends, from the bottom of my heart, I want to thank each one of you for coming tonight... Today is a great day for me, today my dream is coming true ! Today I took over the 6th Hokage, my beloved sensei here present !"

All applauded Kakashi.

" And I want to tell you that if I am the 7th Hokage today, it is only thanks to all you. You were the ones who supported me, who loved me ... You gave me what I have always dreamed of, and you pushed me to become what I am ... Thank you, Kakashi sensei, Iruka sensei, Yamato, for teaching me so many things and for putting up with my childish whims. To you, Tsunade, for treating me after my fights and for being such a great Hokage ! To you guys, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Ino, Lee, Tenten... we had so many missions together and I laughed and learned a lot with you! To you Gaara, who have always understood and shared my pain. To you Shikamaru, for all your perfect plans during the fights, for being able to manage the situation even in the worst case. To Sai , for being such a respectable and honorable friend .. To you Sakura, for supporting me... We had crazy times together, and I must admit that I have always wanted to be strong so that you look at me, so that you love me... And today, as a friend, I really wish you, sincerely, a lot of happiness and love with Sasuke, you deserve it more than anyone else! ... And then Thanks to you... Sasuke, my friend, my dearest friend ! You have been the turning point in my life. You were the one who pushed me to go beyond limits, beyond my everything! You have been the first one to understand my pain... The first one with whom I shared it. You showed me my way of ninja. I've always wanted to be like you, to be as strong as you, as intelligent as you, as handsome as you ! You were my rival and my idol ... and little by little, I started considering you as my brother. I just couldn't accept the fact of losing you. Seeing you today here, with us, again like the old times is for me the greatest victory of my life. So... I want to thank you, Sasuke, for everything... However, if you dare to hurt Sakura again, I will not hold my shots!"

Everybody started laughing.

" But the one I thank most is you ... Hinata, the woman of my life. I admit that I was a foolish guy, I didn't realize how much you loved me ... But when I saw it, my love for you, that has always existed deep inside my heart suddenly ignited. And I realized that I just couldn't live without you ... Thank you for waiting for me, for supporting me, for loving me for who I am. And thank you for the greatest gift you offered me today, our lovely son Boruto! I love you Hinata!"

The whole crowd clapped the lovers who shared a sweet kiss. Naruto then concluded:

"And I also want to thank all the others I have not mentioned. And above all, I want to send all my love and my prayers to my dear friends who left us ... to Jiraiya sensei, Asuma sensei, Itachi, Neji ... who are watching over us from above, and will live forever in our hearts .."

They all had a moment of silence, then Naruto raised his glass:

"My friends, I thank each one of you, I love you all so much .. Cheers to the peace! To this great day and all the following ones ! "

All raised their glasses. Sasuke stood up suddenly and took over:

" I also want to confess few things. Naruto, I made many mistakes, I had been wandering for so many years... I sank into the depths of hell ... And yet, you were always there, with your smile, your will ... and you trusted me. Your hopes and kindness have touched me, and I owe you my life, Naruto ... You gave the impetus to the empty shell that I was, and you gave me a second chance. You also allowed me to open myself to these feelings that I have always rejected, you allowed me to love ... (He looks at Sakura). And today I can see a happiness that I never thought possible, I am rewriting the story of my clan. Today I see a flame burning again, and for that, I want to thank you, Sakura, for showing me what is love ... I would like to take this opportunity to redeem myself... Sakura, I want to marry you."

Everyone began to whistle and to clap. Ino felt her heart pinching but still displayed a sincere smile while applauding. Sakura meanwhile, did not expect it at all, she blushed as hell stammering:

"... What ... You mean..Sa..Sasuke... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !"

They all started laughing. Shikamaru stood up as well, saying:

"Well ... my friends, I guess it's time for confessions. I have one as well. Temari and I are getting married ... and the wedding is in two months."

_(N/A: I advise you to finish the fanfiction with this compilation of music watch?v=qs3KGCQfZdE)_

All began to applaud except Ino, who suddenly saw the world around her breaking down. She started shivering while her tears were flowing. Sai and Sakura were the only ones to notice those tears. Everybody was congratulating Shikamaru while he was holding his future bride. Everything has darkened around Ino, she looked down, biting her lower lip with all her strength until it started bleeding, as if concentrating on that pain could make her forget the grief inside her heart. She stood up pretending to go to the toilet, and created a Kage Bunshin who joined the crowd as she wandered alone in the forest nearby. She sat near a lake, crying, crying and crying... She was sobbing. Her friends were laughing, enjoying, eating ... While she was dying from inside. Few hours later, in the same place, constantly crying, she heard a voice behind her:

" What the hell is wrong with you Ino?"

Her heart almost stopped beating ... That voice ... she could recognize it so easily... It was Shikamaru. Her eyes widened. As she turned back to look at him, Shikamaru was shocked to see her eyes so red and swollen. He approached her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You think I haven't noticed your Kage Bunshin? Ino ... What happened to you? I don't recognize you anymore ..."

Ino snapped:

" Shikamaru! YOU ! What happened to YOU ?!"

" ... I am living my life the best I can, that's what happened to me."

" What changed Shikamaru ... What happened so that you change this much with me! What have I done ?! What have I done to you so that you hurt me this much?"

" Ino I ..."

"I LOVE YOU! I love you Shikamaru! Can't you see it? I am fading away every day ! I can't laugh anymore, can't love anymore, can't live my life anymore !"

Shikamaru clenched his fist:

"Ino ... You ... You must forget me."

Ino felt thunderstruck, She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt:

"Forget you ? FORGET YOU? You think I'm like you? You think I forget whom I love so easily? You think I'll forget you as YOU forgot me? Shikamaru! Try to remember ! When we were younger! You think I didn't know? You think I haven't noticed all the love that you were showing me? You think I've forgotten all the crazy times we shared during our missions? Our childhood together? You think this is JUST a memory?"

" Ino I ... * sighs * Come on... I have never forgotten you ..."

" So why, WHY ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED ?!"

"Ino, listen to me, please ... I ... I'll be honest ... Throughout my childhood and adolescence, I refused to admit it but ... I really loved you. And I know I can't hide anything from you, I know very well that that you knew it from the beginning. And ... That's why I turned the page ..."

"If you knew It, you should have confessed it!"

" And then? You would have rejected me as did with all the guys who were running after you! Should I remind you that your life revolved around Sasuke?"

"But Sasuke is a part of the past!"

"... You too Ino, you are a part of the past... "

" ...!"

Ino looked down and started crying again. Shikamaru didn't know what to do. Ino said:

"Shikamaru. I was a silly girl, superficial and egocentric. I have never really liked Sasuke. I wanted to prove to other girls that I was superior to them, that I could win Sasuke's heart. I wanted to have him just to feed my pride and vanity...To prove to myself that I was capable of anything. And then there was you ... You were always irritating me because you were the only one to see through me. You were the only one who could see beyond my pride, who have loved me for who I really was... You've never seen me like the perfect girl, that perfect girl who was in fact a veil that I had woven with my own hands to hide my imperfections, my wounds, my weaknesses. You're the only one in this world who could dare to penetrate beyond that veil, the only one who had really loved me... And I knew it, I knew very well. But I wanted to keep on playing the role of the goddess whom can be desired but never caught. It amused me to see you doing all these efforts to please me, so that later I break down all your hopes with one word. And every day ... Once back home I was feeling guilty. I was realizing how stupid I was! Then I was convincing myself that the next day I would be honest with you ... But I've never been. Instead, I was cruel and stupid. But I was a child you know ... I was lost. Then I grew up, I became more mature and I realized my mistakes, and that's when you started to turn your back. The day I realized how much I was missing you, how much I was in love with you, how dark and ugly was my life without you ... That day, I wanted to apologize, to confess you my feelings, and that day I saw you with Temari."

Shikamaru bit his lower lip. He felt the tears filling his eyes so he looked up to the sky, then closed his eyes. Ino finished:

"I was feeling so guilty, so ashamed... but somewhere deep inside my heart, I kept a glimmer of hope ... that one day, you would come back and tell me that I am the one you have always loved, and that I am still the one you love, that you want to spend the rest of your life with me ..."

" ..."

" I don't know what I'm doing, Shikamaru ... I have been drowning in alcohol since years, I can no longer love, I can no longer smile, I can no longer live! Give me back my life Shikamaru! GIVE IT BACK TO ME !"

Shikamaru sighed and held Ino in his arms:

" Thank you Ino ... for everything. The fact of loving changed my life... I grew up and became stronger thanks to you.. Because I have always wanted to reach you, somehow. I wanted to prove that I was worthy of your love... But I was feeling that all my efforts were vain, and I was hurt. So I started becoming distant, started avoiding you, hoping to chase you from my thoughts ... Then Temari, with whom I was quiet close confessed to me her love. A voice deep inside my mind was telling me "Come on Shikamaru, do it, live, forget Ino, tear that page of your past," And I started this relationship with her .. She suffered a lot because of me. Do you know that? Whenever I was kissing her, I was imagining you. Whenever I was sleeping in her arms, I was dreaming of you... I was so guilty, because Temari is so ... lovely. She loves me so much and I was unfaithful to her... One day I told her the truth, I couldn't carry that burden anymore... but she still loved and forgave me. She asked me to go with her to Suna for few years, and I accepted, to forget you Ino ! And then I left and spent three in her village as the ambassador of Konoha..."

Ino looked up and saw tears running down the cheeks of Shikamaru. She murmured:

"And now ...?"

Shikamaru remained silent, clenched his fist and sighed:

" I turned the page Ino"

" Maybe it's not too late ..."

" Ino ... I'm sorry. But I can't go back to the past. I took this decision with my own will. I loved you so much you Ino, you were my everything... and now I ... (he shook his fist even more) ... Listen Ino, the past is in the past. We were not able to make the right choices at the right moments, but once a decision is taken, we must be responsible."

" Shikamaru I ..."

" Ino, Temari is pregnant! And for her, for our child whom will be born, I sacrifice our story that have never really started ..."

" ...!"

" Forgive me ... Forgive me Ino."

Ino's eyes were wide opened, tears streaming silently ...

"Ino ... this wonderful childhood we shared together, I will never forget it. You have marked my life, you were my biggest love, but the wheel turns, and time passes ... Today I am on the threshold of the marriage. Temari have always been by my side, in the best and the worst ..."

" Do you love her...?"

" ... "

" Do you love her Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes, unclenched his fist and said firmly:

" Yes Ino. I do love her."

Ino bowed her head and smiled sadly:

" Thank you ... for being honest with me."

Shikamaru sighed and kissed the forehead of Ino:

" Ino, I have a request... For our friendship, for our love, I want you to make this promise to me... Please..."

" ... ?"

"Forget me ... And be happy."

Ino could not stop her tears from flowing. She slowly tighten her arms around Shikamaru's back:

" I promise you ... Shikamaru."

Shikamaru smiled sadly, stroking the hair of the woman who, once, have been his greatest love. But this is life... One day we say "Nice to meet you", one day we have to say "Goodbye", and we must accept this to survive.

And so did the two months pass. During these months, Ino apologized to Sai, who surprised her by proposing her. Ino hesitated a lot before accepting, because yes, she promised him to be happy. Then came Shikamaru's wedding day. The ceremony was great because it sealed the first union of a woman from Suna to a man from Konoha. That day, Ino was feeling like relieved. She was very sad in fact, but she was smiling the best she could. She was enjoying, dancing, talking to her old friends and her fiancé for hours. During a partner dance, Shikamaru, who had danced the whole evening with his bride kept his last dance for his old love Ino.

And so did the music begin... And Shikamaru took the hand of Ino. That hand he had been holding so often during the past. That hand that had always saved him... That same hand that was today adorned with a beautiful diamond ring, and which, in a few months, would belong to another man forever. As she was launching herself into him, as he was holding her, as they were moving back and forward, into each other's the arms, they were reminiscing about all the memories, from their childhood to this day. Looking at each other's eyes, hand in hand, smiling...They were finally released... They have loved each others, have shared laughter, tears, arguments ... The years have passed, those children, united by a bond they have never really understood grew up. That guy once so lazy but unbelievably intelligent has become a great ninja of Konoha. Head of Research Department, Chief Strategist, Advisor of the 7th Hokage, Ambassador of Konoha in Suna and one of the most powerful and respected men in the village. As for her, that little girl who was living on love alone, proud and snobbish but with a heart of gold, has become one of the most powerful and elegant women of the village. Professor at the Academy of Konoha, Head of the Pharmaceutical Department and one of the strongest and most beautiful kunoichis of village, admired and imitated by all the young girls. Those two people, whom loved each other's and whom got separated by the fate, have grown up. On that great day, they buried forever their story in a dance full of emotions, smiles, tears ... One last dance.

The music stopped, and Shikamaru smiled, a smile reflecting all what they have lived, without releasing Ino's hand. He was feeling like a lump in his throat, and he had like stars shining in his eyes ... Ino smiled back to him. A trembling smile but a sincere one, reflecting all those feelings she had been hiding for so long and that were buried now, forever. Shikamaru, always with that same smile, tighten up Ino's hand for the last time, ruffling it slowly with his thumb, stopping at the ring she was wearing on her ring finger. He whispered:

" Thank you... Ino ..."

" Thank you ... Shikamaru. I wish you happiness with her, you really deserve it! "

" Be happy with him, too Ino ..."

" I will Shikamaru, I will !"

Shikamaru smiled widely before releasing her hand...slowly... forever. He turned his back and left her to join his bride. Ino was looking at him, walking away, slowly... She was smiling, her eyes wet and shining. She was feeling bittersweet, but somehow, released. She felt a hand touching her shoulder. She turned her head slowly and saw that it was Sai, smiling at her. She put her hand on her fiance's and smiled at him widely.

" The food have been served, do you want to eat ?" asked Sai

" Yes ! But I wonder if they it's diet meals... I don't want to gain weight before my wedding!"

Sai laughed, and together, hand in hand, walking the opposite way of Shikamaru and Temari, enjoying the ceremony with joy and laughter.

Few months later, Sakura gave birth to her first daughter, Sarada Uchiha, followed by Temari who had a son whom they named Shikadai. As for Ino, her wedding with Sai took place few months after Shikamaru's. She give birth to a lovely boy with her eyes and hair and his dad's skin, named Inojin. Choji and Karui also got married and had a daughter called Chouchou. Hinata gave birth later to a second child, a girl they named Himawari. Lee got married with a girl he met during a mission and they had a child, the spitting image of his father. Tenten stayed faithful to her childhood's love, whom she lost during the war. She just couldn't open her heart again.

And so a new generation was born. Their parents' lives haven't always been quiet and peaceful, but they lived happily. Especially, that blonde woman, whose smile never left her face after she gave birth to her son who had offered her the happiness she had always dreamed of.

She has kept her promise, until today, she is a happy woman.

**The End**

**(A/N):** **A minute of silence to Shikaino (and NejiTen) fandom..**

**...**

**F**K ! ShikaIno and NejiTen are the ONLY OTP I love! Why Kishimoto... WHY?! :trying to calm down: Ok ... so this fanfiction is the cry of despair of a ShikaIno lover, who saw all her dreams and hopes literally CRUSHED after reading the chapter 700. MY HEART IS BLEEDING ! DAMN IT ! No, no and NO! I refuse to believe that Shikamaru and Temari are living happily, NO! Shikamaru belongs to Ino! This is just UNFAIR! we didn't ship ShikaIno from a scratch! Kishomoto gave us too many clues ... and now... our ship is drowning... Why Kishimoto, WHY. Screw you. SCREW YOU ! After you have destroyed my NejiTen ship, you attack my ShikaIno's. This is just too ... too ... SAD ! :cry a lot: **

**Well, anyway, I don't like to write fanfictions which are not following the official scenario. But since we don't not know what happened between the 699 and the 700, I can still hope to sail a little more on my ShikaIno ship. That's why I think that Shikamaru and Ino were in love, and it's this DAMN fate that separated them! Seriously... I am really sad but there is nothing I can do, Shikamaru married Temari, it's a canon OTP. This fanfiction isn't anti ShikaTema, after all he admits he loves her, and he married her. But this situation happens you know, when you love somebody and you let him go, then you realize you mistakes when you see him/her getting engaged, but that time it's just too late. You know guys, I love ShikaIno so much and writing this fanfiction really crushes me.**

**Anyway, Naruto marked my childhood. I wrote so many fanfictions (in French) and I have always been the only one in my friends to ship ShikaIno, so if you are in the fandom, PLEASE, contact meeee ! I really want to share my pain with someone who would understand :cry:**

**In any case, I have no regrets. ShikaIno and NejiTen gave me a lot of happiness. I grew up with them, I spent years dreaming, writing, drawing... and today, 10 years after I started reading Naruto, I am still feeling the same whenever I think of my OTP. Now I have grown up with these characters. Kishimoto, seriously, you broke my heart. However, I still love you, because you really offered me the greatest happiness with Naruto. Thank you, and thanks to all ShikaIno shippers, I love you all! **


End file.
